In the retail sector and elsewhere, there has been an ongoing and growing need for improved packaging that is both easily customized and recyclable. There is a further need for packaging that provides a display for intangible goods, such as products available for digital download. Further, product packaging for many consumer goods is typically designed to attract visual attention on a retail display or shelf. Such visually attractive packaging is general utilized for tangible goods, whereas intangible goods are typically located separate from tangible goods where visually attractive packaging is rarely utilized.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need for improved packaging for intangible goods that is designed to visually attract attention. There is a further need for packaging for intangible goods that is both customizable and easily recycled. More particularly, there is a need for visually attracting packaging that is shaped to receive an item that provides user instructions for accessing an intangible product.